La solution
by LadyNace
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Lord Voldemort voyageait dans le temps? S'il trouve le moyen de tuer Harry Potter avant que celui-ci ne devienne un problème? Suivez les aventures de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé à travers le temps et vivez en même temps que lui ses péripéties avec les Maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit tombait sur l'Angleterre lorsque Severus Snape entra à Square Grimmaud .Ses traits tirés, ses cheveux noirs plus gras qu'à l'accoutumée, il semblait plus fatigué que jamais.

Lorsqu'il passa la vieille porte délabrée de la maison, une odeur de pourriture et d'humidité vint lui assaillir les narines. Ça sent le Black, ne put s'empêcher de penser le directeur des Serpentards .Il avait pris l'habitude d'entrer dans la vieille demeure, aussi n'avait-il plus besoin d'allumer les vieilles lampes à gaz accrochées aux murs miteux pour trouver son chemin .Ne se préoccupant pas des murmures des tableaux, il se dirigea instinctivement vers la porte se trouvant au bout du grand hall. La réunion avait déjà dû commencer .Il détestait être en retard mais il n'avait pu faire autrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait convoqué pour une affaire urgente avant que l'ancien Serpentard n'ait eu le temps de prévenir l'Ordre de son probable retard.

C'est donc d'un pas pressant qu'il alla ouvrir la porte menant à la salle de réunion .Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tourner dans sa direction avec des yeux interrogatifs. Quelques personnes seulement étaient présentes .Dumbledore portait ses lunettes en demi-lune ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier assez simple pour un homme aussi excentrique que lui et de couleur mauve .Ses intenses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et semblèrent le sonder. Il était debout en bout de table, le bras gauche encore levé, sûrement afin de donner plus de force à ses dires. Minerva McGonagall était assise à sa droite et arborait son habituel chapeau coiffé un peu de travers, ainsi qu'une robe verte foncée. À côté de la directrice des Gryffondor, se trouvait l'ennemi juré de Snape : Sirius Black. L'homme semblait presque peiné de le voir vivant. En face de celui-ci, se trouvaient respectivement Arthur et Molly Weasley qui semblaient affreusement pâles et affaiblis .De nombreuses places étaient vides, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à être en retard.

-Ah, Severus!

Le vieux sorcier, qui était manifestement en train de s'adresser à l'assemblée, lui fit un sourire franc en l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Snape ne supportait pas le vieil homme. Comment autant de bienfaisance pouvait émaner d'un seul homme? Comment autant d'amour pouvait ne pas étouffer ce vieux fou? L'ancien serpentard ne comprenait pas que tant de sorciers puissent lui vouer un culte sachant que l'homme semblait n'avoir aucune conscience ou alors ne s'inquiétait-il pas tant que ça du sort de son entourage. La seule raison qui poussait l'agent double à ne pas trahir Dumbledore était la promesse qu'il s'était faite à la mort de Lily qui, par extension, l'obligeait à protéger Potter.

-J'espère que tu nous apportes de bonnes nouvelles, Severus, nous en aurions grandement besoin.

-Désolé de vous décevoir Albus, répondit Snape de sa voix trainante, mais le Lord a un nouveau projet en tête. Il m'a convoqué en urgence un peu plus tôt afin de..

-Ça va Servilus, le coupa une voix que Snape ne connaissait que trop bien, viens en au fait. On a autre chose à faire que t'écouter toute la soirée.

-Sirius, arrêtes! le réprimanda Molly, ne commence pas s'il-te-plait.

Black allait répliquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard insistant que Dumbledore lui lançait et décida de se taire tout en se plongeant dans une de ses moues de gamin insupportable comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Un bruit se fit soudainement entendre dans le hall. Molly Weasley se leva discrètement et sortit de la pièce. Le maître de potions vit une lueur naître dans le regard de son pire ennemi. Son abruti de neveu devait donc être arrivé.

-Severus, l'appela le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix douce tout en s'asseyant à la table afin de le laisser parler sans le gêner, continues je t'en prie.

-Comme je le disais avant qu'on ne m'interrompe, reprit Snape en observant Black avec un sourire vainqueur tandis que ce dernier affichait désormais un air énervé, le Lord a un nouveau plan. Il m'a convoqué afin de me remercier de mon travail pour lui et m'a promis, selon ses propres termes, une "récompense".

Un brouhaha s'installa parmi les quelques membres de l'Ordre présents, chacun allant de sa théorie.

Albus Dumbledore était quand à lui resté silencieux et regardait l'homme aux cheveux gras avec un grand intérêt. Passant sa main sur le bout de sa longue barbe blanche, il réfléchissait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée des propos de Snape. Il se demandait si, par malheur, Jedusor avait compris que Snape était un agent double ce qui expliquerait cette récompense. Pire encore, il se demandait si Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de lui demander de le tuer, lui. Dumbledore ne voulait mourir pour rien au monde. Sur ce point-là il se rapprochait grandement du mage noir. Mais le vieil homme n'avait jamais eu le courage de s'avancer là où Tom Jedusor s'était autrefois aventuré. Certes, la vie éternelle était extrêmement intéressante et la magie noire l'avait toujours attirée, cependant il avait toujours eu peur des retombées que cela engendrerait. Non. L'idée que le mage noir veuille que Severus accomplisse un tel travail est incongrue et il ne l'aurait certainement pas laisser partir vivant s'il avait eu des doutes. Mais quelle est donc cette "récompense"?

Fol Oeil, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Lupin et d'autres têtes que Severus avait déjà vu mais dont il ne trouvait aucune bonne raison d'en connaitre le nom entrèrent soudainement. Certains s'assirent parmi les membres déjà attablés, les autres restèrent debout contre le mur du fond.  
Molly Weasley rentra à nouveau aussi discrètement que son corps le permettait dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard en adressant un regard d'excuse à l'assemblée, et s'assit aux côtés de son mari.

-Il va probablement te donner un bain, émit calmement Sirius Black. En tout cas, c'est sûrement la seule chose qui doit le déranger chez toi, Mata Hari.

-Vous serez ravis, j'en suis sûr Black, de savoir que Voldemort a dans l'idée de régler son problème "à sa source". Et j'ai beau retourner cette information dans ma tête, je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité: la nuit où les Potter ont étés tués.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je répond aux reviews tout en bas.

Bonne lecture:

* * *

Le Lord Voldemort était un homme extrêmement occupé depuis son retour.

En effet, il n'avait cessé de transplaner à droite à gauche, réorganiser ses mangemorts dans la discrétion la plus totale et - non pas le plus facile - leur assigner à tous une mission. Lucius Malfoy devait commencer à poser les bases de l'infiltration mangemordienne au Ministère de la Magie, Macnair devait recruter de nouveaux membres et Merlin sait qu'ils en avaient besoin. Snape devait se tenir informé des actions de l'Ordre et ainsi de suite. Même Queudver avait une tâche: seconder le Maître dans ses actions, même si cela consistait essentiellement à nourrir, surveiller et faire taire les quelques prisonniers étant donné la manie du mage noir de ne rien déléguer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait, ses mangemorts n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Il fallait absolument augmenter le nombre des troupes s'ils voulaient pouvoir garder la face contre Dumbledore et ses alliés.

Voldemort n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le vieil homme. Le vieux sorcier avait, dès sa rencontre avec le futur Plus Grand Mage Noir de Toute l'Histoire de l'Angleterre Magique, commencé à se méfier de lui et, par la même occasion, commencé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Par exemple, Voldemort adolescent ne pouvait toucher au registre de Poudlard que s'il le demandait expressément au professeur de métamorphose et promettait de le tenir informer de l'avancée de ses recherches, ou encore le fait qu'il retrouvait presque toujours Dumbledore sur son chemin lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'école. Sans compter que l'Héritier de Serpentard ne supportait tout bonnement pas qu'on lui résiste, qu'on le défie et encore moins que l'on puisse lui manquer de respect. Or, le directeur de Poudlard avait accompli les 3 en l'espace d'une semaine seulement après la première rentrée de l'enfant.

Cependant et malgré tout, l'héritier respectait le vieil homme. En effet, ce dernier est, à ce jour, l'une des deux seules personnes au monde ayant survécut à la puissance de sa baguette - la seconde étant, comme vous le savez, Harry Potter qui a été protégé par une très ancienne magie blanche grâce au sacrifice de sa mère.

Le Sorcier Noir avait investit le Manoir Malfoy depuis son "grand retour". Ce dernier ne s'était absolument pas déroulé comme il le souhaitait. En effet, il avait imaginé un retour à la hauteur de sa réputation mais, encore une fois, Potter avait déjoué ses plans. L'idée qu'un simple adolescent puisse autant poser problème l'énervait au plus haut point. Le retour de Lord Voldemort devait se passer en trois étapes. Dans un premier temps, il rassemblait ses plus fidèles mangemorts avant de tuer de sa propre baguette l'enfant qu'il avait lui-même rendu orphelin. Dans un second temps, il devait rassembler ses forces, ses mangemorts et sa toute puissance dans la semaine qui suivait. Ensuite, avec l'aide du Ministère tombé discrètement entre ses mains, il serait allé à Poudlard afin de tuer définitivement Albus Dumbledore. Le corp des deux "Grands Sauveurs" et misérables espoirs qui reste dans l'Angleterre Magique avec lui, tous les sorciers auraient étés obligés de lui obéir et, enfin, il aurait pu régner comme il aurait dut le faire il y a 14ans de cela.

Mais Potter n'était pas mort. Pire encore, il avait prévenu Dumbledore qui s'était empressé de renforcer les défenses de son école et de prévenir tout le monde. Heureusement pour l'intéressé, les sorciers refusaient de le croire autant par crainte de la guerre qui s'annoncerait que celle de l'après guerre. Il est vrai que le Lord avait fait énormément de mort durant la première guerre. Mais quelle idée avaient-ils eut de se mesurer à lui,de lui résister?

Et maintenant, il était obligé de rester cacher. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait accepter de rester enfermer pour vivre? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devrait être en train de livrer des batailles, empiler des cadavres à ses pieds! Pas s'enfermer dans la résidence d'un de ses subordonnés. Cette idée le dégoutait fortement. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait être autrement. Il avait toujours sut évaluer avec exactitude ses possibilités. Et là, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de patienter, rassembler ses chiens, ses forces et surtout, surtout, tenir ce fichu Ordre du Phénix hors de ses plans.  
Lord Voldemort était assis dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Le salon, autrefois lumineux et prouvant la richesse de ses propriétaires, était désormais sombre et l'on ne distinguait plus qu'une longue table en bois noir ainsi qu'un feu dans un coin de la pièce accompagné d'un unique fauteuil. On pouvait distinguer sur les boiseries qui ornaient les murs de la salle des gravures en or. Certaines représentaient des serpents, d'autres des écritures anciennes. Le plafond était de style gothique et semblait ne pas finir. Deux lustres, autrefois resplendissants, tombaient allègrement depuis ce dernier et ne servaient plus qu'a décorer, offrant une seconde impression sinistre à la pièce.

Le Maître se leva soudainement, sa longue robe noire en soie épousant ses formes au fil de ses pas pressés. Il se dirigea vers la grande porte en chêne massif puis l'ouvrit. Une quinzaine de têtes se tournèrent alors en sa direction puis se baissèrent respectueusement.

-Entrez donc, mes amis.

Les mangemorts présents ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et se hâtèrent dans la pièce. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient que leur chef les invites à entrer, deux heures pour les plus en avance. Ils s'installèrent tous à la place qui était la leur en silence puis attendirent que le Lord prenne la parole. Celui-ci prit son temps pour revenir à sa place, observant chacun de ses hommes de main. Ils baissaient tous sans exception leur tête, refusant de courir le risque que leurs regards se croisent : trop de fois un simple regard échangé avec leur Maître a valu que des malheureux soient torturés ou tués selon son humeur -opposants politiques, simples victimes et même chez les mangemorts.

-Bien, je vois que personne ne manque à l'appel. Pardonnez mon retard, j'avais fort à faire. J'espère que l'attente ne fût pas trop longue..

Tous secouèrent la tête négativement, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche ou relever les yeux.

\- Mais je vous assure qu'elle en valait la peine.

L'homme au visage de serpent découvrit ses dents blanches en un sourire carnassier, des frissons passèrent parmi les mangemorts, horrifiés.

-Je vais partager avec vous un plan qui a demandé 14 précieuses années de ma vie. Je travail actuellement sur tous les petits détails qu'il me faut accomplir pour le mettre en oeuvre, mais ne pouvant me déplacer à ma guise ces derniers temps, je me vois obligé de vous envoyer faire le travail à ma place. Ne me décevez pas.

* * *

Bon. Voilà. Vous en pensez quoi? Je sais,la coupure est horrible..Mais j'y étais obligée ^^

C'est encore un chapitre court,mais promis, le prochain sera surement plus dense. Et vous saurez enfin le plan tant attendu de Voldy ;)

Il y aura aussi plus d'action,de dialogues,etc. Enfin j'espère. Je vous avoue que j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure,donc je la vie en même temps que vous.

Je prévoie de publier une fois par mois au minimum, espérons que je serais à l'heure XD

* * *

 ** _Anonyme:_** Merci, ma victime préférée! ^^ Et dire que le plan de Voldy tu le retrouvera que dans le prochain chapitre..! MUHAHAHAHA!

 ** _Arwengeld:_** AAAAh! Bonne hypothèse! (faut que je change le court de mon histoire alors,elle a tout compris presque..Non je rigole!) nous verrons par la suite,donc, si tu as raison. Mais Voldy a plus d'un tour dans son sac en peau de serpent! J'ai bien peur qu'il ai prévu bien plus que de s'occuper des Potter.. Enfin,on le saura en temps voulu! ;) En tout cas,merci pour ta review, c'est ma première et elle m'a encouragé pour la suite,j'espère que tu continueras a aimer l'histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : NaceIsWriting.

 **Titre** : La Solution.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, et remercions tous et toutes notre Dieu J. !

 **Spoiler** : L'histoire se situe entre la fin de la 4e année et le début de la 5e année (scolaire).

 **Parution** : Je pense pouvoir assumer pour un chapitre par mois. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je travaille actuellement sur une seconde fic' sur Voldemort (encore et toujours!) qui sera publiée bientôt.

 **Note** : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un second pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre des reviews car ça fait énormément plaisir et ça motive encore plus!

Je vous laisse donc lire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui et vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture!

* * *

Le Manoir Malefoy était en pleine effervescence malgré l'heure tardive. Des mangemorts courraient dans tous les sens. S'ils avaient eut un retour à leurs habitudes assez calme malgré la colère du Maître lorsque celui-ci est revenu de ses vacances forcées, depuis que celui-ci avait dévoilé son plan, il n'était plus question de simple réunions où l'acte de présence est la seule chose d'important. Cela faisait trois jours que Lord Voldemort avait dévoilé son plan à ses compagnons et l'on peut dire qu'ils ont eut la vie dure depuis. Lors de son discours,le Maître leur avait assigné des missions qu'ils ne pouvaient refuser, et encore moins rater. Un petit groupe de mangemorts s'est vu attribuer le rôle de libérateurs de ceux d'entre eux enfermés à Azkaban. D'autres ont eut le privilège de trouver et interroger des sorciers de toutes nationalités pouvant aider au plan. Un dernier groupe s'est directement mis à l'ouvrage, eux seuls en connaissant l'objet mais travaillants avec des sorts.

Le Maître s'était bien amusé lorsqu'il avait demandé à Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Avery et Fridges de rester afin qu'il leur explique en quoi consistait son plan.

Tandis que la plupart des mangemorts prenaient congé à la demande du Maître, quatre sorciers attendaient patiemment que la porte se ferme. Dotés d'un visage impassible, ils regardaient l'homme debout avec prudence. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il regardait le feu crépiter paresseusement,ses yeux semblants pourtant regarder dans le vide.

-Mes très chers amis,dit-il d'une voix lente mais forte. À l'heure où je vous parle, j'ai déjà presque résolu le problème qui me fait face. Mais je ne veux pas mettre la charrue avant les hippogriffes. Mes connaissances sont ,il est vrai, très complètes et diversifiées mais je suis assez intelligent pour reconnaitre que certaines personnes sont aptes à m'aider. Vous êtes tous les quatre les plus puissantes personnes, après moi bien sûr, dans des domaines distincts. Severus, ce n'est un secret pour personnes que tu es l'un des meilleurs potionnistes de notre temps. Lucius, tu es un sorcier des plus influent au Ministère de la Magie et ne pouvant pas m'y rendre moi même,comme vous le savez,tu feras l'affaire. Les deux autres,je vous ai convoqués car j'avais besoin de deux autres personnes qui ont faits leurs preuves. J'aimerais donc votre.. Aide.. Quant à mon projet.

Un homme d'allure très élégante prit alors la parole. Ses longs cheveux noirs,contrastants avec ses yeux bleu, dansèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'adressait à son chef.

-Maître, nous serons heureux de mettre nos pauvres connaissances à votre service. Vous nous savez dévoués à votre personne.

-Oui Fridges, je sais,dit le mage noir d'un ton las. J'aimerais connaitre vos hypothèses. Mon idée est de.. Changer le passé à mon avantage.

\- Maître, dit Lucius Malfoy mal à l'aise, les voyages dans le temps sont dangereux. Il est possible qu'en changeant un événement,vous changiez tout le cours de l'Histoire. De nombreux sorciers ont tentés..

-Je sais Lucius. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais a tu un meilleur plan?!

-M..Maître,nous pourrions -par le biais de mon fils Drago- infiltrer Poudlard? Il est extrêmement futé pour un adolescent, il pourra trouver un moyen de nous y faire entrer. Nous pourrions donc tuer Dumbledore et par la même occasion nous occuper du cas de Potter. Ce vieux fou ne pensera jamais à se méfier de ses propres étudiants ou professeurs, comme il a pu le montrer ces dernières années.

Malfoy avait parlé lentement, mais l'on sentait la peur dans sa voix. Lors de sa prise de parole, il avait gardé les yeux et la tête baissés néanmoins, son air noble ne l'avait pas quitté pour un gallion.

\- Et donc Lucius ,reprit le Lord de sa voix sifflante, tu me propose de faire reposer le plan de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore et d'Harry Potter sur les épaules d'un sorcier portant toujours la trace et n'ayant toujours pas ne serait-ce que passé ses B.U.S.E.S.?! Souhaiterais-tu nous faire faillir, Lucius? Ou bien penses-tu qu'un adolescent de 14ans puisse mieux réussir ce que je tente d'accomplir depuis la naissance de cette Véracrasse de Potter? Voir même que ton rejeton soit assez fort pour abattre le vieux sorcier qui est à l'heure actuelle le seul sorcier qui m'ai directement résisté?!

\- N-Non, Maître. Veuillez me pardonner, Maître.

Le blond baissa la tête en serrant légèrement la mâchoire.

L'héritier se leva, et fit le tour de la table. Ses longs doigts fins se promenèrent dessus au rythme de ses pas.

-J'ai bien réfléchi. Et j'ai l'impression de mettre précipité lors de mon attaque sur les Potter, dit le Lord plus pour lui même que pour ses compagnons, je pense que j'avais le choix. Potter n'est sûrement pas le seul. Severus, dit il d'une voix plus forte, dis moi..

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retourna s'asseoir d'un pas fluide à la place qu'il s'était lui-même attribué, en bout de table. Il faisait face à ses meilleurs mangemorts, les regardants à peine tant il haïssait ces personnes qui dépendent d'autres . Il se tourna vers le sorcier aux cheveux gras avec une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier le regardait avec son éternel masque blanc d'émotions pourtant le chef des mangemorts sentait sa peur,mais feignait l'ignorer.

-Severus, tu es bien professeur à Poudlard depuis que Potter -un frisson gagna les quelques mangemorts dans la salle lugubre- y a fait sa rentrée, n'est-ce pas?

-Quelques années plus tôt, maître. Mais oui.

-Tu as donc pu, durant ces quatre dernières années, rassembler les dates de naissance des sorciers présents.

-Oui, maître. J'y avais travaillé.

-Et donc, repris le mage noir las de devoir aider Rogue dans son cheminement de pensée, qui d'autre pourrait correspondre?

-Je n'ai malheureusement entendu qu'une bribe de la prophétie cette nuit là, maître.

-Je me souviens, Severus. Mais nos amis n'ont pas eut le loisir de l'entendre!

Le ton de l'héritier se faisait de plus en plus froid, si cela était encore possible.

-« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défier, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.."

-Et j'ai choisit le sang-mêlé. J'aurais du choisir le traitre-à-son-sang.

Voldemort marqua une pause, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Rogue.

-J'imagine que tu préférerai cette optique, Severus?

-Tuer Londubat aurait pu être préférable en effet, maître.

Rogue s'était raidi.

-Bien, reprit l'héritier, car tu seras récompensé si nous réussissons.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent mais rien n'avançait assez vite aux yeux de l'Héritier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy lorsqu'une nouvelle recrue entra en trombe dans la pièce.

-MAÎTRE!

Le Lord était assis sur un canapé en cuir noir. Malgré la "discrète" entrée de son subordonné, il ne bougea pas et continua à lire. Le mangemort, la respiration encore rapide, n'osait plus ni parler, ni bouger. Il hésitait même à respirer, de peur de mettre son maître en colère.

Ce fût au bout de plusieurs grosses minutes, selon le nouveau venu, que Lord Voldemort bougea. Il leva seulement ses deux yeux rouges de son livre pour les fixer sur son invité. Julius Jorkins n'était pas très beau. Loin de là, même. Ses cheveux -gras et blonds- lui descendaient jusqu'aux oreilles sans qu'il n'y ait de mèche égalisées. Sa robe de sorcier était noire et semblait avoir eut une longue et dure vie malgré le jeune âge de son propriétaire. Un frisson gagna ce dernier, Voldemort était terrifiant en toutes circonstances.

-L-lll-Lucius M-mmal-Malfoy m'a dit de v-vous prévenir qu'il a tr-trouver c-ce que vous ch-cherchez... Maître.

L'intéressé se leva avec grâce et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Il ne jeta plus un seul coup d'œil à cet individu qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il se rendit dans la salle de réunion en hâte, abandonnant le jeune homme sans regrets.

J'espère que je ne me déplace pas pour rien, songea le Lord, car je devrais me venger sur Drago, le cas contraire.  
Il arriva jusque dans la salle de réunion où l'attendaient bien sagement Rogue, Malfoy, Avery et Fridges. Ils se levèrent respectueusement tandis que le nouvel arrivant alla s'assoir d'un pas léger. Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Lucius, tu as une information à me soumettre?

-Oui,Maître. C'est le Ministre lui-même qui m'en a parlé. Au Département des Mystères, il ont fait une découverte qui nous sera favorable: une potion qui, doublée d'un sort, peut faire voyager une personne dans le passé. Il m'a certifié que l'on ne peut croiser son double car la formule l'ensorcelle afin qu'il ne s'approche pas de lui-même.

-Tu as cette potion et le sort?

Les yeux du Maître brillaient d'excitation. Lucius sortit deux morceaux de parchemins habillés d'une écriture mauve. Il en fit passé un à son interlocuteur.

-J'ai le sortilège sur ce parchemin, Maître. Mais je n'ai pu avoir la potion..

Voldemort releva violemment la tête du parchemin qu'il lisait. Malfoy s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix tremblante:

-Mais j'ai réussit à trouver sa composition ainsi que sa recette, Maître.

Severus Rogue tendit sa main vers le parchemin que tenait Malfoy. Il le lut consciencieusement avant de déclarer:

-Elle semble complexe, mais pas autant que la potion Tue-Loup. Elle sera prête dans environ un mois, maître.

Lord Voldemort ne put retenir sa joie et répondit avec un grand sourire qui fit frissonner ses acolytes:

-Bien! Fridges, il me semble que tu avais d'excellentes notes en potion. Tu aideras Severus. Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance.

* * *

Alors?! Vous en pensez quoi?! Donnez-moi votre avis juste en dessous! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci d'être resté fidèle à cette fiction. Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que des personnes aiment ce que j'écris. Ça me redonne le sourire et me décide à écrire lorsque la flemme vient s'inviter chez moi.

Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais je voulais un peu profiter de mes vacances.. Et ensuite j'ai eu quelques problèmes qui ont fait que je ne pouvais pas reprendre. Puis j'ai commencé à lire plusieurs fictions. D'ailleurs si vous avez des coups de cœurs, je suis preneuse.

Promis, je reprends l'écriture et arrête la lecture pour le moment !

En tout cas, merci à vous tous, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.

PS: je compte réécrire les premiers chapitres (juste remettre la forme correctement) dès que j'aurais trouvé comment retoucher mes chapitres sur ce site -'

A vos yeux, prêts ? LISEZ !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 27 jours que Severus Rogue travaillait sur la potion que lui avait demandé le Lord Noir. Autant dire qu'il regrettait amèrement son implication chez les Mangemorts, même s'il semblait qu'il ait de la chance dans son malheur.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait reçu cette mission, le directeur des serpentards avait eu moins de travail d'un côté comme de l'autre. Voldemort avait cessé de lui demander de surveiller l'Ordre, Dumbledore ou de mettre en place n'importe qu'elle idée provenant de son esprit dérangé.

Le vieil homme, quant à lui, avait décidé que saboter la potion était une mission trop risquée pour lui en attribuer d'autres, et Rogue lui en était reconnaissant.

La vie de Severus Rogue n'a jamais été tranquille. Dès lors où il a mis son nez crochu hors du ventre de sa mère ce 9 janvier 1960, il n'avait eu que problèmes sur problèmes. Pour commencer, sa famille. Severus ne pensait pas que l'on puisse vivre dans une famille plus atypique et méprisante que la sienne. Ses parents n'avaient jamais de temps pour lui, et quand ils en avaient, il regrettait avoir souhaité qu'ils en aient. Son père, Tobias Rogue, était un moldu. Il pourrait d'ailleurs être l'exemple type du moldu selon la propagande Mangemortienne : il est stupide, anti-magie, alcoolique et violent. La mère de Severus, Eileen Prince, avait un air sévère de celui qui indique aux autres qu'ils feraient mieux de changer de trottoir. Les parents du Prince de Sang-Mêlé se querellaient tout le temps, souvent par simple ennuis. Et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient l'un ET l'autre contre Severus. Il les haïssait, autant pour la merveilleuse stabilité qu'ils lui avaient apportés que pour tous ces compliments qu'ils lui avaient gentiment soufflés tout au long de son enfance.

Quelle joie il avait éprouvé en recevant sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! Enfin, il pourrait être heureux, enfin il pourrait avoir une vie loin de ces fous qui lui servaient de parents..

Mais ce serait trop beau. Après tout, la vie avait prévue toute sortes d'ignominies pour Severus , elle n'allait quand même pas lui laisser de vacances !

Alors qu'il quittait avec joie ce « foyer » accompagné de la jeune et belle Lily Evans pour aller dans un monde magnifique, il fallut que deux garçons viennent tout gâcher. Ils n'ont même pas attendu que le Poudlard Express arrive à destination pour l'humilier et l'insulter.. Le serpentard avait alors vécut les pires années de sa vie, seul et mal-aimé, comme avant.

La seule chose qu'il ait connu qui le rendait heureux et l'aidait à supporter cette vie misérable, c'était Lily Evans. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais Severus s'en fichait, il y avait ce petit truc en elle qui faisait que l'on l'apprécie, que l'on l'aime. Le serpentard s'était souvent consolé en se disant que même s'il n'avait pas eu Lily comme il l'aurait souhaité, elle avait été sa meilleure (et seule) amie.

Et puis il l'avait perdu. Bêtement. Et il s'en voulait affreusement pour cela. Chaque jour il regrettait cette phrase, celle qui avait tout détruit. Dès lors, Lily s'est rapprochée de l'ennemi juré du jeune homme et avait fini par fonder une famille avec lui. Par la suite la vie, qui n'avait pas fini de frapper Severus alors que celui-ci était déjà à terre, décida d'éliminer la seule personne que Rogue ait aimé de toute sa vie. Il avait tenté de l'aider, il avait supplié puis trahis Lord Voldemort pour tenter de la sauver. Mais rien n'y fit.

Il n'avait pas voulu croire Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait fait l'erreur d'aller vérifier. Depuis ce triste jour qui l'est bien plus que les autres, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, mis à part protéger l'enfant de Lily, qu'il hait au plus profond de son âme. Et pour cela, il était prêt à tout.

A tout sauf à cracher sur une opportunité de revoir un jour Lily.

Severus passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux gras. De grosses cernes noires avaient élit domicile sous ses yeux de la même couleur. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un canon, il le savait bien, mais on croirait bien volontiers qu'il souhaitait se surpasser sur ce coup là. Et en plus de ces maudites cernes causées par la fatigue, le stresse lui offrait des boutons. De bons gros boutons lui étaient apparus sur le visage en quelques jours et refusaient de partir.. Bien sûr, il aurait pu prendre une potion anti-bouton, mais il n'en avait ni le temps, ni l'envie.

Il était penché sur le morceau de parchemin que son ami Lucius Malfoy avait réussis à subtiliser au Ministère et se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. C'était le moment critique de la potion : s'il rajoutait dans les 5 prochaines minutes un œuf de serpent cornu, le Lord Noir pourrait retourner dans le passé et tuer les Londubat plutôt que Lily ou alors s'il y ajoutait une langue de basilic, le Lord s'évanouirait durant minimum deux heures ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de fuir. Mais Severus n'était pas naïf. Il savait que la règle numéro une lorsque l'on côtoie Lord Voldemort était « Ne jamais mentir à Lord Voldemort ». C'est le plus serpentard de tous les serpentard, après tout. Et la règle numéro deux n'était autre que « Ne jamais trahir Lord Voldemort ». Dans tous les cas, Severus briserait au moins l'une de ces règles dans les prochaines minutes.

Un combat faisait rage en lui, opposant son cœur et son envie de vivre. Ce combat, le directeur des vert et argent le vivait depuis que ce parchemin s'est posé entre ses mains. Il l'avait compris directement, et n'avait cessé de se torturer avec ces opportunités.

Devait-il tenter de tuer le Lord ? Non. Il savait qu'il ne le tuerait pas aussi facilement.. D'autres avaient déjà tenté avant lui, et seul Voldemort était là pour en parler. Et Severus était trop intelligent pour croire qu'il y arriverait sans en payer le prix. Si ce n'était pas le Mage Noir qui le tuait, ce serait les mangemorts.. Quel était le pire ? Un malade à tête de serpent qui trouve jouissif le fait de torturer gratuitement les autres, ou ses sbires qui sont au moins aussi tordus que le premier ?

Pire encore, s'il décidait d'ajouter un œuf de serpent cornu à la préparation, il aura des soucis avec l'Ordre.. Et l'Ordre a beau être le coté des gentils ils peuvent parfois être pire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le seul et l'unique Fridges. Son sourire laissait entendre qu'il avait accompli avec succès la « mission importante » que Rogue lui avait confié. Une mission qui ferait que la potion serait une réussite ou un échec, avait-il affirmé. Severus avait pensé qu'il serait un soucis pour ses projets, mais pas du tout en fait.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de discuter avec Fridges. Il savait désormais qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à son sujet, comme à chaque fois à vrai dire. On dit que ce n'est pas correct de s'arrêter à la première impression, mais parfois c'est malheureusement la bonne. Le brun est sûr de lui, comme tout serpentard qui se respecte, mais l'intelligence qu'on lui accorde n'est qu'une apparence. Severus l'avait remarqué dès que cet idiot avait ouvert la bouche.

 _\- Bien, avait dit le sorcier aux cheveux gras alors qu'il se rendait aux cachots du Manoir Malfoy suivit de Fridges qui peinait à suivre la cadence, nous allons travailler ensemble donc nous devons établir des règles pour vivre en harmonie durant les 30 prochains jours. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me parle lorsque je suis concentré. Surtout pour des futilités. Alors ne parle que si ce que tu as à dire est important. C'est clair ? On séparera les tâches, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tu devras arriver à 7h du matin, au maximum. Nous avons beaucoup de travail._

 _Il finit son monologue sur le chemin, seulement coupé par des « Hmm. Hmm. » et des « Entendu » de son acolyte. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils s'occupèrent de rendre l'endroit stérile et apte aux arts des potions puis se partagèrent les tâches. Le fait que Severus prit plus de choses ne sembla pas déranger Fridges. D'ailleurs, il devait juste préparer les ingrédients pour le serpentard aux cheveux gras. La chose la plus compliquée que Fidges ai eu à faire fût d'écraser des fèves sopophoriques pour en extraire le jus. Et Severus dû le reprendre car il tentait de les couper avec un couteau en acier. Au fil des jours, le directeur des serpentards trouva le moyen de faire partir son collègue , il avait du mal à l'appeler ainsi, chercher des ingrédients dans des endroits où on ne les trouvaient pas, ou les demander à d'autres mangemorts plutôt bavards. Mais Severus comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser les méninges pour le faire sortir de la pièce, puisqu'il finissait par se battre avec d'autres mangemorts et avait besoin de plusieurs jours pour se remettre. Ce qui ne gênait pas notre homme puisqu'il pouvait ainsi agir à sa guise. Il ne lui fît donc jamais de remarques quant à son comportement._

\- J'ai ton crochet d'acromentule Rogue, j'ai d'ailleurs peiné à les trouver ces sales bêtes! La prochaine fois c'est toi qui y va.

\- Elle était vivante?

\- Quoi?

\- Quand tu lui a prit son crochet, vivait-elle encore?

\- J'ai déjà eu du mal à la tuer, tu ne voulais pas non plus que je lui chante une berceuse?!

\- Il me faut un crochet retiré à une acromentule VIVANTE. Retournes-y.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI?! J'ai mit trois putain de jours à la trouver, et j'ai eu de la chance! Donc toi le sorcier parfait, tu y va!

\- Voyons Fridges. Tu y es déjà allé et a trouvé une d'entre elles. Tu es donc tout disposé a en retrouver une autre plus facilement, dotant plus que maintenant tu sais où elles se trouvent. Tu mettras quoi? 3 heures au maximum?

\- Bon, si tu as tant besoin de moi...

Et il sortit de la pièce, bien moins enjoué qu'à son arrivée mais de cela Severus s'en moquait. !il pourrait être tranquille désormais, pour pouvoir se torturer en silence.

Le Sorcier-Qui-Avait-Des-Cernes prit son courage à deux mains et ajouta d'une main tremblante l'ingrédient qui lui semblait être le meilleur en priant pour ne pas trop le regretter.. Car la potion devait encore reposer deux heure, et elle serait finie. Severus estima qu'il avait bien mérité un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Peut-être son dernier.

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réunis ses Mangemorts très tôt ce jour-là. Après la lettre de Rogue lui disant que la potion était prête, il avait beaucoup réfléchit. En fait, il n'avait cesser de réfléchir depuis qu'il avait fait part de ses intentions aux autres.

Après tout, si cela rate il sera humilié. Il aurait dû superviser la potion aux côtés de ses deux hommes. Qu'avait-il fait depuis ? A part élaborer des plans pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie et tuer Potter, il n'avait faire que lire et torturer. Il gâche son précieux temps ! Il doit se reprendre et ne pas se laisser aller ! Il ne faut pas baisser les bras si près du but. Bientôt il pourra vivre la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il avait fait le bon choix, s'il avait agi à temps.

Tous ses mangemorts étaient réunis autour de lui. La plupart affichaient des visages fatigués mais curieux. D'autres étaient surexcités. En tout cas, il était sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne sera déçu du rendez-vous.

\- Mes très chers Mangemorts ! Je vous ai fait venir de si bon matin pour que vous puissiez profiter de la sublime journée qui nous attend.

Comme je vous l'avait déjà annoncé, mais je me répète pour les plus lents d'entre vous, j'ai trouvé le moyen de mettre un terme au problème Potter.

Des cris se firent entendre parmi la foule réunie dans la salle de bal des Malfoy.

\- J'ai tourné et retourné cette prophétie dans tous les sens, et j'en suis venu à l'idée que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de chance avec Potter. Cette magie que sa mère lui a prodigué l'a presque rendu invincible face à moi..

Les yeux du Lord noir devinrent rouges.

\- Mais j'ai su trouver une faille dans sa protection. Aujourd'hui, nous feront recommenceront ! Nous allons retourner le problème et nous l'inverseront. Potter ne sera plus notre souci !

Des hurlements s'élevèrent d'un peu partout dans la pièce, l'assemblée étant parfaitement réveillée désormais.

Lord Voldemort porta ses mains aux couleurs cadavériques dans sa cape, en sortit une fiole au liquide bleu clair et la leva au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Aujourd'hui, mes amis, c'est la fin du Survivant !

Un sourire vainqueur s'étalait désormais sur les lèvres du sorcier, dévoilant la totalité de ses dents tandis que des hurlements tonnaient autour de lui.

Il apposa le récipient sur ses dernières, et après un soupir, avala la totalité de celle-ci.

Une douleur intense s'empara de la totalité de son corps. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, surprit. Et chercha le sorcier aux cheveux du regard, mais ce dernier avait déjà quitter les lieux depuis longtemps.


End file.
